


Glory

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lots and Lots of Come, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, dom Hanzo, jesse just really loves sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Hanzo indulges one of Jesse's more adventurous fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Overwatch Kink Week: Glory Hole.
> 
> Thank you to [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for always leaving me the best edits, like changing "cocks" to "meat wands." Truly inspired beta work. <3

Hanzo can practically feel the anticipation radiating off of Jesse as they pull up to the adult video store they’ve chosen for this little adventure. They’d been discussing this for more than a month now, and this was the only place in the area that would meet their needs. Despite its reputation for safety, the somewhat seedy storefront is lit only by moonlight and a few weak streetlights, and when Hanzo turns the car off he can barely see Jesse sitting right next to him. 

 

Jesse gives a hesitant little chuckle, running a hand through his hair in lieu of tipping down his hat like he normally would. Hanzo unhooks his seatbelt and reaches over to tilt Jesse’s face in his direction. He leans in to kiss him, a gentle, barely-there pressure.

 

“Remember,” he says, running his thumb fondly across Jesse’s bottom lip, “we can stop whenever you want.”

 

Jesse’s cocky grin is immediate, all signs of nervousness forced away.

 

“You know me, darlin’, I don’t back down from nothin’.”

 

Hanzo smiles. “Still. Do not persist on my account.” He reaches into the backseat and picks up a small canvas bag. “Whenever you are ready, dearest. I love you.”

 

Jesse’s answering smile is nearly blinding. “Love you too,” he says, before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car. Hanzo follows, the bag in one hand and Jesse’s hand in the other as they walk into the store.

 

Hanzo nods at the clerk and they ignore the shelves of toys and DVDs, instead heading to the very back of the building, where there’s an unremarkable black door marked “Private.” Hanzo swings the door open and they slip through it into a long hallway with a series of doors. He can hear the muffled sounds of grunting and moaning through the thin wooden walls. Jesse shivers next to him.

 

They choose a room about halfway down the hall, and Hanzo flips the little sign on the doorknob over to “occupied” before closing it behind them. The first thing Hanzo notices is the undeniable scent of come and sex that permeates the room. It’s dimly-lit, small and square, not quite a squeeze for two burly men like them, but close. There’s a hole at about waist height on the right and left walls, and the only furniture is a folding chair in one corner, on which Hanzo sets the canvas bag.

 

Jesse has stopped just inside the door, biting his lip, as the sight and smell of the room assault his senses. Hanzo presses a sweet kiss to Jesse’s cheek and then lets go of his hand. He takes a calming breath, forcing down his own anticipation so that he can slip into the state-of-mind he would need for the evening - the calm, controlling presence that Jesse craves. It’s not unlike the kind of focus he calls on when he’s practicing at the archery range. He meets Jesse’s eyes and nods. When Jesse licks his lips and nods in return, the adventure has begun.

 

“Stand here,” Hanzo says, gesturing to the middle of the room. Jesse goes, fidgeting under Hanzo’s watchful eyes. “Do not move unless I instruct you to.” 

 

Hanzo begins stripping him of his clothes, taking his time on each button of Jesse’s shirt until he can push the fabric back over his shoulders. He leaves Jesse’s arms tangled there for the moment while he works on his jeans. 

 

“And here I thought leavin’ the belt at home would keep you from tyin’ me up,” Jesse mutters, the last word slipping into a little gasp when Hanzo’s knuckles brush the line of hair just above his waistband. 

 

“You have never once complained about being tied up.” Hanzo unfastens Jesse’s jeans and eases them down his hips. He should be less surprised than he is to discover that Jesse hadn’t bothered with underwear.

 

Jesse answers his raised eyebrow with a chuckle. “Ready for action, sugar.”

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and finishes removing the rest of Jesse’s clothes, freeing his arms somewhat reluctantly. He folds each piece carefully and places them in the bag. And then he simply stands there for a moment, observing a now-naked Jesse, squirming under Hanzo’s gaze. He bites his lip as Hanzo walks in a slow circle around him, trailing feather-light fingers across his bare chest and down his spine.

 

When he’s facing Jesse again, he takes his time teasing the expanse of skin available to him: running his nails across the soft flesh of Jesse’s stomach, playing with the thick hair on his chest, tweaking his nipples until Jesse hisses and leans into the touch. Jesse puts a hand up to Hanzo’s waist, attempting to pull him closer.

 

Hanzo immediately removes his hands, shaking his head. “I did not tell you to move,” he says, a little edge to his voice.

 

Jesse huffs, returning his hand to his side, fist clenched. Hanzo considers him for a moment, makes a show of looking him up and down, eyes lingering on his half-hard cock. He’s tempted to tease Jesse a little more, see how worked up he can get him before allowing him to have what he wants. 

 

But he’s a little too anxious himself, so instead he smirks and takes Jesse’s chin in his hand, presses his thumb against his bottom lip to force his mouth open. Jesse’s eyes widen.

 

“How many cocks will fill this pretty mouth of yours tonight, hmm?” Hanzo says, tilting his head as if making a calculation. He slips his thumb into Jesse’s mouth. Hanzo watches with satisfaction as Jesse takes it eagerly, the pink flash of his tongue laving at it through the gap of his teeth.

 

“Should we keep a tally? We can tape it to the refrigerator, right next to those shooting range scores you are so proud of.” He removes his thumb from Jesse’s mouth, leaves a trail of wetness across his cheek as he cups the side of his face. “What do you think about that, Jesse?”

 

“Anythin’ you want, honey, anythin’.” 

 

Jesse’s trembling slightly, like he wants to lean forward, but he refrains. Hanzo rewards him for his good behavior by reaching around to grip the hair at the nape of his neck and pull him down into a rough kiss. Jesse responds enthusiastically, opening up for him when Hanzo sticks his tongue in his mouth, claiming it for his own.

 

“Anything I want?” Hanzo says when he breaks the kiss, murmuring the words against Jesse’s lips. He slides the hand in Jesse’s hair down to his shoulder, exerting just the slightest pressure. “Right now, I want you to  _ kneel _ .”

 

Jesse obeys immediately, using Hanzo’s hand for balance as he drops to his knees. He’s eyeing up the bulge in Hanzo’s pants as if he’d very much like it to be his first of the night. Hanzo runs a fond hand through Jesse’s hair, and their eyes meet across the length of his body. Jesse on his knees in front of him is not a rare occurrence, but that’s not what this night is about. Hanzo smiles briefly before he’s all business again.

 

“Follow me,” he says, taking the few short steps toward the right wall. He glances over his shoulder to watch Jesse crawl behind him, the shifting muscles of his back in the dim light. 

 

Hanzo taps a knuckle against the wall, and the man waiting on the other side slides his dick through the hole. It’s average length but thick, rather like Hanzo’s, and Jesse must notice the similarities because he’s practically salivating when he glances up at Hanzo for approval, licking his lips in preparation.

 

“Begin.” 

 

Jesse leans forward to suck the head into his mouth, moaning like a parched man taking his first sip of water. It sends a jolt of  _ want _ straight through Hanzo, watching Jesse slowly take in those first couple of inches, getting used to the feeling of it on his tongue. 

 

Jesse braces himself with his prosthetic arm against the wall and is reaching up to grip with his flesh hand when Hanzo stops him. 

 

“No hands,” he says, failing to keep the smirk off his face.

 

Jesse tilts his head up to glare at Hanzo, tonguing at the slit as he does. 

 

“Do not give me that look, Jesse, I know what you are capable of. Now do as you are told.”

 

Jesse makes a disgruntled noise before refocusing his attention, his flesh hand very deliberately coming to rest on his thigh. He licks up the underside of the shaft before taking the head into his mouth again, his lips stretching over the thick cock as he takes it further inside. Hanzo watches, entranced, as Jesse loses himself in the motions, eyes closed, little sounds of enjoyment slipping out around his mouthful. Hanzo has to adjust himself in his pants, now hard from watching Jesse work, biting his lip at the touch.

 

It’s more arousing than he’d thought it would be, watching his lover lavish attention on someone else. Knowing that he does so at Hanzo’s command, that he could tell Jesse to stop at any moment, allows him to be immersed in the experience. When Jesse glances up at him again, his eyes dark with pleasure, his lips slick with spit, raising an eyebrow as if seeking approval, a choked-off little sound escapes Hanzo before he can help it. 

 

Hanzo rubs himself through the fabric of his pants, lets Jesse see how much his display is affecting him. 

 

“Very good, Jesse,” he says, just as there’s a low grunt from the other side of the wall followed by a frantic tapping.

 

Jesse has only a few seconds to pull away - their biggest rule, no swallowing any come but each other’s - letting out a surprised noise as the first pulses of come splatter all over his front, hitting his face and neck. He grins up at Hanzo, come dripping down his chin into his beard. Hanzo has an even stronger desire than before to allow Jesse to suck him off. But he knows the best is yet to come, so instead he instructs Jesse to move to the other wall.

 

Hanzo waits for Jesse to position himself in front of the hole before knocking on the wall. The next dick appears, this one longer and thinner than the first. Jesse watches it bob in front of him, but makes no move towards it until Hanzo says, “Go ahead.” 

 

Jesse makes a show of going for a deep throat on the first try, his forehead almost touching the wall by the time he breaks away, choking slightly. He’s not deterred for long, sucking noisily at the head before testing his limits again, glancing to the side to catch a glimpse of Hanzo as the length of it disappears into his mouth, open in an unmistakable grin. 

 

Hanzo thinks that he’s being incredibly cheeky for a guy whose face is red from nearly choking on dick. So he decides that it’s time to have a little fun with him.

 

Jesse makes a discontented noise as Hanzo moves out of his line of sight. He walks behind Jesse and weaves the fingers of one hand into his hair. A gentle pressure, almost petting. He bends down to whisper in his ear. 

 

“What do you think about while you suck on these strangers’ cocks, Jesse? Do you imagine them all to be mine?” 

 

Hanzo runs his fingers through Jesse’s hair a few times, nipping at his earlobe, watching from this new angle as Jesse gasps and hollows his cheeks around his mouthful. Then he uses his grip on Jesse’s hair to push his head forward slightly, forcing him to take even more. Jesse’s breath hitches but he doesn’t gag, only opens his mouth wider. 

 

“Or are you so desperate for the taste of come that any cock will do?” 

 

He tugs gently, Jesse’s mouth sliding off with a soft  _ pop _ as he tilts his head back to meet Hanzo’s eyes. Jesse is a beautiful wreck, his pupils blown wide, his lips red and wet and gaping open as he waits for his mouth to be filled again. Hanzo tightens his grip on Jesse’s hair slightly, pulling just this side of painful, and Jesse lets out a loud moan. He presses a few light kisses to the skin behind Jesse’s ear, at odds with the rough treatment of his hand. 

 

“ _ Unh _ , darlin’...” 

 

“You are doing so well, Jesse,” Hanzo says as he guides Jesse’s mouth back into place. Jesse takes to it eagerly, moving his head whichever way Hanzo directs it, flushed and whimpering in pleasure at each twist of his deft fingers. 

 

“So obedient.” Hanzo nips at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, running his other hand down Jesse’s firm chest to play with his nipples. He can feel Jesse shaking with the effort of restraining himself from leaning into the touch. “I wish I could keep you like this all the time. Perhaps the next time you’re talking too much I will make you kneel before me and silence you with my cock. Would you like that, Jesse?” 

 

Jesse groans and makes a muffled sound that Hanzo assumes is the best “Yes” he can manage with his mouth occupied. 

 

His hand is still in Jesse’s hair, guiding him, when the man taps on the wall to signal that he’s about to come. Hanzo pulls Jesse’s mouth off again and says, “Finish him with your hand, I want every drop of it coating that gorgeous face of yours.” 

 

Jesse obeys, pumping him quickly with his flesh hand. He closes his eyes and mouth when the man comes a few moments later, thick streaks of white painting his face as Hanzo tilts his head this way and that. Come clings to his cheeks and drips down into the hair on his chest, pooling at the corners of his mouth when he opens it to say “More…” in a rough, wrecked voice. 

 

Hanzo’s cock twitches at the sight of his lover like this, a blissed-out mess of spit and come. He can just barely see the thick hardness of him from this angle, standing at attention, unbearably aroused as Hanzo allows his mouth to be used.

 

They follow the same routine again, Jesse crawling behind him as they switch back to the other wall, little drops of come leaving a trail on the already-dingy floor. The third man doesn’t last very long; there’s a flustered howl from the other side of the wall that indicates he was not quite prepared for Jesse’s experienced tongue and his sheer enthusiasm. Jesse has barely gotten into a rhythm that Hanzo is very familiar with, twirling his tongue around the tip in between long, slow bobs into the hot depths of his mouth, when he pulls off to let another layer of come coat his face.

 

Jesse manages to be incredibly smug about this despite the fact that he’s a total mess: the older streaks of come are drying into his skin and matting his chest hair, forming his beard into stiff strings. 

 

Hanzo observes his satisfied grin with a raised eyebrow. He reaches forward and grips Jesse’s jaw, his fingers slipping slightly as he angles his mouth open, making a show of examining him, swiping his thumb across his swollen, spit-slick lips. Jesse whimpers at the contact.

 

“Sore?” Hanzo asks, gentling his touch slightly.

 

Jesse clears his throat, but his voice is still raspy when he says, “Little bit. But I ain’t done yet, sugar.”

 

Hanzo’s lips curl up into a wicked grin. “I should think not. You will not be  _ done _ until I am satisfied.” 

 

Jesse looks far less smug than he had moments before. And far more hungry. 

 

“Hmm. You may use your hand from now on. Stand up.” 

 

As Jesse does so, Hanzo reaches into the canvas bag for a towel to clean his hands with. He grabs a bottle of lube out of it and pulls the chair over to the opposite wall. 

 

“You will need this for balance. Now bend over, Jesse. I believe you know what to do with your mouth.”

 

A shiver rolls through Jesse, but he does as he’s told, bending over and using his prosthetic hand to brace himself on the top of the chair and the other to grip the base of the newly-presented dick as he sucks it into his mouth. This one is thicker like the first, and Hanzo takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Jesse’s reddened lips stretched around it, of the broad muscles of his back shifting as he moves and the way this position makes his cock hang low and hard between his legs. 

 

Hanzo palms his own dick with his free hand, the anticipation starting to get to him. He moves behind Jesse, flicking the bottle open.

 

The first touch of his slick finger to the rim of Jesse’s hole makes him jolt, causes a muffled moan. Hanzo traces the edges of it in slow circles, slipping down to his perineum before going back up. He uses his other hand to spread Jesse’s cheeks apart; he can feel the tension in his body, the little shivers as Hanzo holds him in suspense. 

 

Jesse sighs in something like relief when Hanzo slides the first finger inside. Hanzo gives him little time to adjust before he follows with the second one, the wet slurp of Jesse’s mouth and the muted groans from other rooms the only sounds around them as he concentrates on his task. Hanzo works him open slowly, curling his fingers up to find that spot inside him that leaves Jesse squirming, cursing around the dick in his mouth and trying to press back against Hanzo’s fingers.

 

“Be still,” Hanzo reminds him, stopping his movements entirely until Jesse lets out a little whine and gets himself under control again. “You look so beautiful like this, Jesse. Bent over, waiting for me to take my fill of you. How do you think it will feel, to be filled from both sides?”

 

Jesse whines when Hanzo adds a third finger and kneads Jesse’s ass with his other hand, running his nails across the skin there. He can feel Jesse struggling not to push back against him as Hanzo works him open, the fine tremble of his muscles as he throws himself into sucking harder as a distraction. 

 

Hanzo is adding the fourth finger when he hears the knock on the wall, and he leans to the side to watch. He waits until Jesse has pulled away before curling his fingers again, just so he can hear him howl. 

 

“All over your face, Jesse. What is it you are always saying about me? ‘Pretty as a picture?’ Not a bad idea at all…”

 

“Goddamn,” Jesse mutters. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before the man comes, leaving more trails of white across Jesse’s face that Hanzo can only barely see from this angle until Jesse peeks over his shoulder at him.

 

Jesse is panting, his eyes wide and glazed with desire. Hanzo, who’d gone entirely still as he watched his lover getting wrecked all over again, eases his fingers deeper into Jesse. His eyes slide shut, a choked-off sound escaping him.

 

“Please,” he whimpers, gasping at the stretch, his throat likely rough and raw. “Hanzo, baby, please…”

 

Hanzo can’t help but smirk at the way Jesse grips the top of the chair. He leans forward, pressing the length of his hard, cloth-covered cock against Jesse’s ass. “Please what, Jesse?”

 

“Please, please,  _ fuck me _ , I can’t take it,  _ please _ …”

 

Hanzo has always been easily undone by the sound of Jesse begging for him, and this time is no exception. He has to close his eyes briefly, getting control of himself, before easing his fingers slowly out of Jesse, who grunts at the feeling.

 

“Stand up,” he says, and he doesn’t think Jesse has ever followed any of his instructions more eagerly than this one. Hanzo moves the chair to the other side of the room and sets it up in the same way. “As you were.” 

 

Jesse bends over again so fast Hanzo has to wonder if it made him dizzy, presenting himself to Hanzo so impatiently that he’s almost tempted to indulge him immediately. Instead, Hanzo moves closer to the wall, within Jesse’s line of sight. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, his every action deliberately slow, Jesse’s eyes following his every move with rapt attention. Hanzo doesn’t bother to remove the rest of his clothes. 

 

“Look at how filthy you are,” he says, tilting his head to the side as he observes Jesse’s face, the way he shudders at the low purr of Hanzo’s voice. He idly opens the bottle of lube again, this time using it to slick himself up. Jesse’s eyes, wide and desperate, never leave his fingers as he gives a few slow pumps to his aching cock, a soft sigh escaping him at the feeling of finally touching himself. 

 

Hanzo steps forward, tapping the wall. His dick is a few scant inches from Jesse’s mouth; Jesse licks his lips, like he’s about ready to suck Hanzo down, consequences be damned. But when his lips part, he just whispers another feeble, “Please…” 

 

He buries his fingers in Jesse’s hair and twists, so that he’s facing the hole instead, where a new man has appeared. Jesse whines, but Hanzo doesn’t ease up. Instead, he leans down to whisper in his ear again, the scent of come even more intense, and rakes his fingers across Jesse’s scalp. 

 

“You will not stop sucking this cock while I’m fucking you. If he comes before I do, you will move on to the next, and the next, until I am satisfied. And  _ then _ , I will allow you to come. Do you understand?”

 

It’s an empty threat - Hanzo is far too keyed up to make this last very long - and if Jesse was in a more normal state of mind he would recognize it as such. But he’s practically vibrating with desire, all his usually smooth words failing him as he whimpers, “Yes sweetheart, please, I need it…”

 

Hanzo moves his head into place, pets his hair, before stepping back and moving into position behind him. “You are being so well, Jesse. You deserve a reward. Now, begin.”

 

Jesse wraps his mouth around the head obediently. Hanzo smirks, pleased, and runs his thumb over Jesse’s entrance, slipping it inside up to the knuckle. He spreads him open with his other hand, leaving Jesse grunting in front of him. He replaces his thumb with with the head of his cock, running it teasingly across Jesse’s hole. 

 

Jesse can’t beg anymore with his mouth occupied, but he tries for a muffled “please” anyway, and the sound of it sends a shot of pleasure through him. There’s been enough teasing tonight, he decides. 

 

Hanzo begins easing into him, biting his lip as he slips through the tight ring of muscle, Jesse’s breath hitching as he adjusts to the feeling. He runs his hands soothingly down Jesse’s back to grip his hips and talks him through it.

 

“So good for me, Jesse, you feel  _ amazing… _ ”

 

He takes a moment to breathe when he’s fully seated, but Jesse waves a frantic, angry hand to tell Hanzo that he’s ready without the use of his mouth. Hanzo just chuckles and waits, lets the tension build until Jesse is quivering with the anticipation of it. 

 

And then he begins to move, pulling out almost to the rim before sliding back in, groaning at the hot, slick clutch of him. He sets a steady rhythm, slow and deep, leaving Jesse moaning around his mouthful every time Hanzo sinks into him. 

 

From Hanzo’s view, all he can see is the back of Jesse’s head as it bobs, and the broad, tensing planes of his shoulders as he holds onto the chair. But he has plenty of visuals from the evening to work with, and his mind helpfully provides an image of what they must look like from the side: Jesse dripping with come, stuffed from both ends, a man so much larger than Hanzo completely under his control, following his every order. 

 

Hanzo has never been unsatisfied by a night with Jesse, but he thinks he’ll be dreaming about  _ this _ one for years.

 

He picks up the pace, driving into Jesse with powerful strokes. Little keening gasps fall from Jesse’s lips as he has to use his prosthetic hand to brace himself against the wall, Hanzo’s thrusts hard enough to make him choke if he doesn’t. 

 

“Fuck, Jesse, you’re so perfect like this,” he pants out, his nails leaving crescent marks in Jesse’s skin where he holds on to his hips. “So compliant...taking all these cocks just for me.”

 

As he predicted, Hanzo doesn’t last long. And Jesse is rapidly losing control, held up by the chair and Hanzo’s grip more than by his own weight. He doesn’t hear the knocking on the wall, but Jesse does, and he watches the tilt of Jesse’s head as he takes yet another load on his face. 

 

Although Hanzo can’t see it, the thought of him panting, his mouth gaping open as come dribbles down his face, makes him groan deeply. And now he can hear clearly all the sounds Jesse couldn’t make before, his cries of pleasure as Hanzo snaps his hips, louder even than the slap of skin on skin. It takes only a few more hard thrusts before Hanzo’s coming, spilling into the tightness of him with a satisfied grunt. 

 

It’s a struggle to come down from his floaty high, still buried deep inside a squirming Jesse. Hanzo reaches around, taking him in hand. He strokes Jesse in time with a few more weak thrusts, managing to maintain the subtle undertone of command in his voice when he says, “Come for me, Jesse. You have more than earned it.”

 

“ _ Hng,  _ Hanzo…” The clench around him is almost too much for his oversensitive cock, but it’s worth it to listen to Jesse fall apart completely, shocked into silence by the pleasure that rolls through him. Hanzo shifts his hold on Jesse when he goes boneless for a few moments, his knees too weak to hold himself up.

 

Jesse lets out a soft moan when Hanzo eases out of him; he’s not sure if Jesse is too out of it to notice the come that begins to trickle down his thighs, but Hanzo takes barely a moment to appreciate the sight of it before he helps Jesse stand up. 

 

He runs comforting hands down his back before wrapping his arms around Jesse’s front, ignoring the way his shirt clings to his sweaty skin. Hanzo presses gentle kisses to the nape of his neck and to his shoulders, murmuring sweet words to him and rubbing slow circles into the skin of his stomach, until he feels Jesse relax against him.

 

“Stay here,” he says quietly, a request instead of a command, and Jesse hums in acknowledgement. Hanzo quickly picks up the canvas bag, pulling out the towel and some cleansing wipes. He cleans up Jesse’s thighs first, sweeping gently across his hole, before moving on to his face to wipe away the evidence of their evening.

 

“Thought you wanted a picture,” Jesse says, his throat raspy from use. 

 

Hanzo smiles up at him, runs a fond thumb across his cheekbone. “I suppose I will have to make do with the memory of it.”

 

Jesse chuckles, his eyes fluttering closed briefly as Hanzo finishes cleaning him up as best he can; the rest will have to wait until they can get back home to their shower. Then he wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and pulls him into a kiss, slow and sweet, runs his tongue lazily across the seam of his lips. 

 

When they break apart, resting their foreheads against each other, Jesse says, “That was the worst part. Not bein’ able to touch you or kiss you. But goddamn if it didn’t get me goin’.”

 

Hanzo pulls back to meet his eyes. “And the best part?”

 

Jesse laughs, exhausted but adoring. “Everythin’ else. You were amazin’, honey. Better’n I ever imagined, but that ain’t really a surprise when it comes to you.”

 

“This flattery is rather pointless when you have already gotten what you wanted,” Hanzo says with a cheeky grin, pleased at how much Jesse seems to have enjoyed himself. He packs his cleaning supplies back in the bag and takes out Jesse’s clothes.

 

“Well now,” Jesse says, pulling on his jeans when Hanzo hands them over, followed quickly by his shirt, “who says I ain’t just butterin’ you up for next time?”

 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow as he helps with the buttons. “That could perhaps be arranged. Although…” He runs idle hands across Jesse’s chest, trailing light, teasing touches across his now-covered nipples. “Next time I may have to convince you to switch places with me.”

 

His smug smile firmly in place, he picks up the bag and heads for the door, Jesse trailing behind him. He catches Hanzo’s hand in his own as they walk out into the hallway.

 

“Knew there was a reason you’re the love of my life, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
